The present invention relates to a bicycle frame having a modifiable structure.
In order for existing bicycles to match the user's size, and provide for a confortable and safe ride and best performance of the vehicle, the adjustments that the user can make only concern the height of the handlebar and position of the saddle.
However, such adjustments only take into account the user's anthropometric parameters to a limited extent and are inadequate to adapt the bicycle for use by children, whose stature undergoes significant increments in few years. On the other hand, there is a demand for a bicycle which provides recreation for children, a means of transportation, and a creative amusement form.